


Just to See You Smile

by NotOneLine



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, LuciferLockDown, PromptSmiles, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOneLine/pseuds/NotOneLine
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles inspired by prompts on Twitter.Along with a fellow group of writers, I'm currently running a project called 'Prompts for Smiles', where anyone struggling at the moment, with self-isolation or otherwise, can suggest a Lucifer scene they'd like to read which would make them smile. I'll be adding my (hopefully) daily contributions here as I write them. If you'd like to submit a scene prompt of your own, there will be a link in the notes. Plenty of Deckerstar and fluff to follow!Today's prompt: In the aftermath of Lucifer leaving, Dan and Ella figure out how to be friends again.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez
Comments: 47
Kudos: 156
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	1. Three Simple Words

_Prompt: Lucifer is back on Earth, trying to find the right moment to properly confess and say I love you to Chloe._

_  
_ The words had been on the tip of his tongue from the moment he landed. Before that, really, one of his greatest regrets since leaving being that he had never quite been able to say them aloud. Close, but not in their entirety, not how he _should_ have told her, then and so many times before. They were important to humans, those three little words, words that he could never have imagined himself saying. To a mortal, to a demon, to _anyone._

The Devil didn't fall in love. Except he did, and he was, even now. It was a fall he welcomed with open arms.

But as always, the world seemed to want to conspire against him. Granted, it was his mistake to have first sought her out in the precinct, the greetings of his colleagues falling on deaf ears as he fought his way through to her, only one goal in mind as a flash of golden hair drew him closer. No sooner had he reached her though, than a pair of arms—far stronger than they should be for a person of Miss Lopez's stature—wrapped around him from the side, and what he was about to say became lost in the joy of reunion.

And then there was a case. And the spawn. And a confrontation with the douche that, to his surprise, ended somewhat amicably. Apparently, he had the good doctor to thank for that. Not that he would be thanking her anytime soon, given the unwanted appearance of his brother and his Earth-found family in the penthouse, timed almost exactly to the second he finally managed to get the Detective alone.

By sundown—after babysitters and case updates and a visit from a still _very_ pissed off demon—he was just about ready to crush every cell phone in the vicinity, destroy the elevator permanently, and scream the bloody words at her. Centuries of waiting for this chance, years spent fantasising about how he would tell her, if by some miracle he were ever granted the opportunity. Roses and candlelight, stars and music, these were all the things she deserved, all the things he thought he needed.

But in the end, as he always had, all he needed was her. And as she lay in his arms, the adrenaline of the day slipping away and drawing her into slumber, it was with a whisper that he finally confessed what was in his heart all this time. And it was with a smile that she turned to him, lips brushing against his, as she said words of her own that he had so longed to hear, almost as much as he wanted to say them himself.

" _Lucifer, I love you too."_


	2. Believe in Me

_Prompt: Dan and Ella figuring out how to be friends again, while Lucifer is gone._

_  
_"It wasn't me."

Ella raised her head from the microscope, her confusion morphing into suspicion at the sight of her unexpected visitor. Slowly, she removed her headphones and carefully placed them down on the counter, well out of the way of the evidence she'd been working on.

"What wasn't you?" she asked, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest as she watched Dan start to pace nervously across the lab.

"You know what." He shook his head slightly before peering out through the blinds, his gaze falling on the desk opposite. Chloe sat alone, staring off into space, or rather, at the empty chair beside her desk, as she so often did these days. "I _know_ you've thought about it. You must have done."

Still clueless, Ella looked at him blankly. "Thought about what? Seriously, Dan, are you okay? Should I… should I be calling Linda?"

They hadn't talked about it much, the therapy, other than at the very beginning when Dan told her he was seeing someone. In fact, they hadn't talked much at all these past few weeks. Somewhere along the line, with Lucifer gone and Chloe just as absent, an almost silent gap had formed between them, a gap that as time went on, turned into a gaping chasm, filled with regret and wrong choices.

"No… she probably suspects the same thing. Why wouldn't she? She knows what I've done just as much as you do. Even Chloe probably knows, on some level."

It struck her then. Lucifer. He was talking about Lucifer. "Dan…" she sighed, unsure on what to say. "Dude, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you need to _stop."_

With a jerk, he pulled himself away from the window, his expression so resigned that all Ella wanted to do was wrap him in her arms and never let go. But... she wasn't sure if they were there anymore. Or if they ever would be again.

"I tried to have him killed, Ella. I tried to have him killed, and now he's _gone._ Vanished off the face of the Earth like he was never here at all. You're a scientist; are you seriously telling me you haven't tried to put two and two together?"

Now it was her turn to shake her head. "He's not missing…" she said, in that same tone of voice she used when looking in the mirror each night, trying to convince herself of the same thing, "He's just busy, that's all. Family stuff, Chloe said."

"Does that look like family stuff to you?" Dan said, gesturing towards his ex-wife, who still hadn't moved the entire time he'd been in there. "She's _devastated._ I've never seen her like this before. He hasn't called, he hasn't texted… hell, he hasn't even sent so much as a letter. And I know he hasn't been in contact with you either," he pointed out accusingly. "So don't tell me you haven't at least suspected."

She moved forward, and placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I haven't. I _promise._ After all, It's not like he hasn't done this before, you know?"

"Yeah, and he stayed away for, what? All of two weeks? It's been nearly two _months,_ Ella, and nobody has heard from him, including his brother. If it's family stuff, why hasn't Amenadiel been to visit him?"

Ella shrugged weakly; she didn't know either. When she asked Linda, in the vain hope that maybe she knew where her friend had disappeared off to, she'd just replied that Amenadiel couldn't, that he had Charlie now. It wasn't like overprotective parents weren't a thing, but if Lucifer wasn't just somewhere out of reach, and he was indeed missing…

"Look, we'll find him, okay? Me and you, together." She smiled warmly, before finally drawing him into a fierce hug. "Nobody can escape the dynamic duo, not even Lucifer."

He pulled back slightly—without letting her go—his eyes shining with unshed tears as he looked down at her. "You believe me?"

That only made her hug him tighter. "Of course! Look, I know you've been through… a lot. And I know you've done some things you regret. But we've all been there, trust me. The important thing is, you're trying to make it right."

She released him, and he gave her a small smile in return. It wasn't much, but it was enough, for now. There were so many people, so many _friends,_ in her life at the moment that needed help, help she hadn't known how to give. Her attempts to console Chloe fell on deaf ears, and Lucifer, who had become almost a daily fixture in her lab over the past year or so, well, he wasn't even here. And she missed him. So much.

It was a relief to be able to give comfort to at least one person she cared for.

"I have a friend," she said, as cautiously as she ever did when speaking about her ghostly companion, "who says that the only point of guilt is to drag you down. That it's important to free yourself of it, to use your time on Earth to bring as much light into the world as you can. And I think she's right. And I think… I think that's what you're going to do now."

His eyes wide, Dan nodded, and she held out her hand, which he took without hesitation. With an encouraging squeeze, she tugged him closer. "And I'll be there with you, every step of the way. Because we're friends, and friends help each other out. That's just what we do."

This time, it was Dan who pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair as he whispered, _"Thank you."_ After what seemed like forever, they finally parted, and the weight that had lain upon their shoulders was made just that little bit easier to bear, now that it was shared.

Outside of the lab, a short girl with bobbed black hair and thick rimmed glasses watched the scene inside with fondness, a smile emerging on her face as the darkness surrounding the soul of the taller man grew just that little bit lighter. How could it not, when paired with the shining beacon that was Ella Lopez?

It was with a happy sigh that she turned; the blond haired human she'd previously been observing finally having left her desk. Reaching into her robe, she withdrew a snow white feather. After carefully securing it under a notepad, she scribbled down the message she'd been asked to deliver. "I do hope you're right, Lu," she muttered to herself, "Ella will kill me if you get her hopes up for nothing."

Ten seconds later, and she was done, the pages of the pad fluttering slightly as she spread her wings to take her leave. But something made her pause, and so she waited, just long enough to see the mortal that had stolen her brother's heart return. Tears welled in the woman's eyes as she caressed the feather gently, the note held close to her heart.

And it was then that she knew she'd done the right thing.

 _I'll be back,_ the note had said. And he would.

Azrael was going to make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt of your own, you can find the Twitter post [here](https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1241071297930690563), or if you don't have Twitter, feel free to pop a comment with your request below. If you're an author who would like to get involved, please DM me and I'll add you to the group.
> 
> Times are tough, but hopefully fanfiction can help make the world a little brighter.


End file.
